I Forsee
by AkatsukiDarkAngel
Summary: Serena Maricore, the last of her clan, adopted into the Uzumaki family. When old enough the Hokage told her about her past and now she's on the search for her past.
1. Chapter 1

Metal clashed against metal, fire cracked in the background sending the scent of burning flesh and wood to the nose. The girl hurriedly grabbed the basket, placing the music box within and raced to the river. Gently the basket floated down stream as a tear fell from the girl's eye; it was the last thing she ever saw.

After at least a days travel the basket banged against the edge of the shore. A man walking by picked it up on the way to his destination.

"What's in the basket dear?"

"A baby" he replied placing it on the counter "I found it in the river."

"It's the quietest child I've ever met" she observed the wide eyed child "But she doesn't belong to us."

"The letter that came with this child says her name is Serena Marikore, hopefully not the last of her clan."

"Serena" she picked up the child "She'll be a beautiful child, along with our own."

"She shouldn't know her true identity until the time is right" he kissed his wife "I'll inform the third Hokage."

"Serena Marikore Uzumaki" she carried the child to a crib "Meet your brother, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto let's go for a swim!"

The young blond gave his sister a cheesy grin and broke out in a run. She gave a little shout before chasing him and jumped into the lake. The cool water surrounded her body as she kicked to reach the surface, her hair glued to her back as she searched for the sight of her brother but found someone else. She silently swam up to the young boy and splashed his face bringing him out of his daze.

"Why so glum Sasuke?" she inquired.

"You should know, the whole village knows" he answered turning his face away.

"Tell me" she climbed out of the lake to sit beside him "I don't trust the words of others when it's not their story."

"My older brother killed our clan, leaving me alone" sadness filled his voice.

"You looked up to your brother" she stated "You wanted to be just like him."

He turned to her only now just seeing her, when so many girls hovered around him he learned to not see them. Her long raven hair stuck to her back and her violet eyes were unfocused on the lake. This was the only girl who ever treated him like a human being instead of a good looking survivor and he found it interesting.

"How did you know?" he asked.

Before she could answer water splashed in her face. When her eyes refocused on the blond in front of her still in the lake she smiled making her face light up.

"Naruto what was that for?" he glared.

"I was trying to get her attention" the blond replied sneering "I've been trying to call her for a while now."

"Sorry Naruto" she glanced at the sky "I didn't realize it was getting this late."

"You were zoning out again" he climbed out glaring at the Uchiha "Time to go."

She stood up giving Sasuke a peck on the cheek "See you around young Uchiha."

He flushed as she walked away, Naruto glaring at him as he passed. Ever since then Sasuke has seen Serena with a glow around her, making her appear like an angel. Though he never approached her once and never knew her name until fate brought them together.


	2. Chapter 2

*** Sasuke's POV ***

It was the day we finally got placed into groups and became a squad. She walked into class late, that angelic light surrounding her but her face was sullen.

"You're late" the teacher harassed.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, the Hokage wanted to speak to me" she averted her eyes.

She found a seat in front of me and sat down with her eyes unfocussed out the window. I saw her reflection and wondered what had made her bright eyes so dull.

"Now where was I?" Iruka-sensei mumbled "Ah, yes, team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruna, Sasuke Uchiha and Serena Marikore."

"Wait her name's Uzumaki not Marikore" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's what is written on my paper, now sit down!"

"But-"

"Just drop it Naruto" Sakura insisted.

I starred at the girl in front of me; she now rested her head on her propped hands still gazing out the window. Emptiness no longer reflecting back at me, but a determination like no other replaced it. When the bell rung I followed her out to the lake where she sat down and idly played with the water.

"So you're name's Serena?" I asked, she was always called by her last name until now so I never knew.

"Yes and your point?" she glared.

"Ouch that hurt" I teased holding my chest.

"Did I hurt your pride Sasuke?" a smile began to form.

"Not as much as your sad expression hurts me."

I sat down beside her a smirk playing on my lips as I remembered what she asked me so long ago.

"Why so glum Serena?" I inquired.

She gave a soft laugh "Cute."

"I'm serious."

She glanced at the sky sighing "Lunch is almost over, we should be heading back."

As she got up I grabbed her wrist, got up myself and pulled her into a kiss. Innocent enough and I was grateful when she loosened up dramatically but when we pulled away her cheeks were stained with tears.

"Just know I'm always here for you" I wiped the tears "Never forget that."

"How can you even say that?" she pushed away "You don't really know me."

"I know that you're different, I know that I feel at ease when you're around. I also know that I can be myself when you're with me."

"Pretty words, but they feel hollow."

I didn't know how to respond to that, I just knew how I felt and didn't know how to prove to her that I really do care. When we got to the meeting spot Naruto saw Serena's tear stained cheeks and was immediately blaming me. All she did was put a hand on his chest and shook her head, the blond backed away almost immediately. We met our teacher then went home.


	3. Chapter 3

*** Sakura's POV ***

The four of us have been a team for over a month and I still don't like Serena. Though she does seem different from when we were children, more distant.

"Sakura" she came up to me while we cleaned a river "Do you mind if I come over tonight?"

"Sure, I guess" I shrugged.

After our mission we walked to my house together in silence. It felt odd being like this with her. Once in my room she sat down on my bed gazing in the mirror.

"I want you to keep a secret for me."

"Why would I do that?" I sneered.

"Because I'm asking you as a friend."

"Why don't you tell Sasuke or Naruto?" suddenly ashamed.

"They will stop me" she looked at me seriously "The Hokage told me that I am the survivor of the Marikore clan. I'm leaving the village to go search for my past, I don't want the other two to know."

"You can't do this by yourself."

"Have you ever wondered why I seem so distant?" she asked not waiting for a reply "The Marikore can see into the future. Not a know it all type of thing, but I can gaze into water or a mirror and be able to tell you which path would be safer or smarter."

"So you can see more like the shadows of someone's future?"

"I guess, it's hard to explain."

"Does Naruto know any of this?" I sat on the bed beside her.

"No, and I'm not sure I want many people to know."

"Then why tell me?"

"You're my friend, I trust you."

For some reason those words hurt, it was like I was going to betray her. I couldn't do that though, after all these years of hating her for being different, she now tells me why and it's the biggest secret in the world.

"I'm going with you" I told her determined.

"Sakura you can't" she gazed into the mirror "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not letting you go alone, it could be dangerous" I smiled "Besides if I don't go then I'll stay and tell the guys."

She grimaced still gazing into the mirror "If you insist."

I grabbed my pillow and swung it at her head "Now enough of that gloomy face, I say we get some junk food and talk about girly stuff. We're going to need lots of sleep if we're going to search for your past."

"Yeah, yeah" she laughed taking the pillow and hitting me.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Naruto's POV ***

I woke up the next morning still half asleep, grabbed the milk carton from the fridge and went to wake up my sister. I knocked on her door but there was no answer, when I opened it there was no one sitting there. I panicked but then I remembered that she stayed at Sakura's house for the night so I decided to go pick her up.

When I took a stroll over to Sakura's house, her parents went up to grab the girls. When they returned they claimed that they weren't there. I ran around the village trying to find them, only to bump into Sasuke.

"Watch it" he hissed.

"Sorry, busy" I mumbled rushing by then considered asking him about Serena "Have you seen my sister?"

"No, I haven't even seen Sakura."

"Something is up" I rushed to the Hokage's office where Kakashi-sensei just happened to walk out "I can't find Serena."

"I know" he sighed "I just found out that she and Sakura have left the village early this morning."

"WHAT!"

"We have to go after them" Sasuke piped up "Who knows what will happen outside of the village walls."

"Exactly why the Hokage has given us the mission to go after them" Kakashi-sensei smiled under his mask "Go grab your things and meet at the main gates in five minutes."

My heart pounded, Serena and I have never been separated before in our lives and it scared me to think of what kind of danger she may be in. Sasuke and I were quick to grab our things and met Kakashi-sensei at the front gate. Kakashi-sensei took the lead and started to the north, we didn't find a single lead of them all morning.

"Shouldn't we have found them by now?" I started to pace.

"Relax Naruto" Sasuke hissed "They couldn't have gotten very far."

"My sister is out here somewhere and who knows what kind of danger she's in!"

Kakashi-sensei did a few hand signs and multiple dogs appeared out of no where "Naruto, just sit down and eat. I'm going to get my hunting dogs to sniff out Serena and Sakura, it'll make our search that much easier."

"That's not going to make me feel any better."

"If you don't eat then we won't be making it much farther due to your lack of energy."

"Naruto with a lack of energy?" Sasuke scoffed "I don't think that's possible."

I ignored him and sat down grudgingly to eat, I've never felt so empty and not hungry before in my life. As time ticked I started to fidget in my seat waiting for Kakashi-sensei's dogs to return with news. After a good half hour and no news Kakashi-sensei got up to continue our search. One of the dogs came to us and we started to go more East, a small fire had recently been put out at the camp site we came across.

"This fire was put out not too long ago" Sasuke bent down feeling the heat "If this is Serena and Sakura's camp then they aren't too far off."

"Then what are we waiting for?" my urgency soared.

"Not so fast" Kakashi-sensei warned "We need to make sure that this is the girls' camp."

"They will get too far away if we do that."

"There have been reports of some dangerous men in this area; we don't want to be trailing them if the girls are in the opposite direction."

"You have a good point" Sasuke nodded "But the girls were defiantly here. There is a heart drawn by the fire with S + S written in the center."

"So they were here" I punched the air "I'm coming Serena, Sakura, hold on tight."

"You're talking like they were kidnapped."

"For all we know they were!"

"Their sent is coming from the East" Kakashi-sensei stated "If we move quickly we could probably catch them before night fall."


	5. Chapter 5

*** Sakura's POV ***

"I know this is important" I huffed tugging on Serena's arm "But I'm exhausted and hungry."

She laughed "Okay we'll stop for a bite. Let's just get off the main path."

I nodded and followed her into the forest and was thrilled when she stopped to shrug off her backpack. I pulled out some food that we had packed as she got a fire started to boil some water. We sat around the fire eating in silence; I started doodling hearts in the ground missing Sasuke. Serena took out a mirror from her bag and started staring at it, her face got very serious suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"We're being followed" she stated packing things back up and putting out the fire.

"Maybe it's just someone from the village to bring us back" I suggested.

"I don't know who it is; all I know is that we're being followed."

"Okay, okay" I started to pack up my own things "I understand your rush to find your past."

We didn't make it very far from our rest spot when someone with a black cloak decorated with red clouds stopped us. His eyes were so dark and he looked menacing, I took hold of Serena's hand. She stiffened but stood her ground before this stranger and I admired her for that, but I still feared what was going to happen.

"Are you Serena Marikore?" he asked voice so cold.

"I'm sorry but you have been sorely mistaken" she told him squeezing my hand tighter then I was.

"No" he glanced at our hands and smiled "I'd say that I'm correct."

"And if I was?"

"Don't antagonize him" I whispered.

He did a little bow "My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Uchiha!" she shrieked "You left Sasuke to suffer! What ever you have in mind, I'd never help you!"

"So you know my little brother."

"I thought Sasuke was an only child" I wanted to take a step back but this man frightened me too much to move.

"What if I said I can take you back to your village?"

Serena took a step to protect me from this man but kept a hold of my hand "I'd say you're lying."

"I can give you anything you want if you do me a small favour" he proposed.

"And what is it that you'd want from me?"

"Your co-operation and your talents to help me get rid of someone."

"Don't do it" I insisted "This sounds too dangerous and you said so yourself that-."

"Why do you need my help?" she cut me off "Someone as dangerous as you should already be able to get rid of anyone."

"This person is even more dangerous then me. I may be predictable for him, and with you maybe I can give him the slip and get him before he gets me."

"Serena!" Naruto's voice sounded behind us "I knew you were in danger."

I turned to see Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke and Naruto all in a fighting stance. Though I was thrilled to see Sasuke, his face was beyond angry and it frightened me. My emotions started to get the better of me; I couldn't hear what was being said around me. Before I knew it this man tossed both Serena and myself over his shoulder and disappeared.

"Sasuke!" I yelled reaching for him.

I saw him and Naruto running for us and realized in that last moment of seeing our team mates that they didn't care about me. The two guys I've known all my life didn't care about me, but only about Serena.


End file.
